Pottermon
by Fire's Love
Summary: while running from Dudley and his gang one day Harry disappears and ends up in the world of Pokemon. Follow Harry as he goes his adventures as a pokemon trainer.
1. Chapter 1

**Pottermon**

I extended the prologue so please re-read it.

This is my first story I hope you like it. When it starts going I'll keep a log of Harry and anyone else he's travelling with pokemon.

**Harry's starter Pokémon has already been decided upon, he will not be getting any of the Kanto starters. I'm not sure about the rest of his team yet though so let me know. And if you have any oc characters harry can travel with pm me I'll be picking first 2 reasonble ones remember to give me their Pokémon team so far. I have his rival picked too. This will mostly be following the game at the moment. Ash won't show up for a while because he is currently in Sinnoh, I'm not sure how big of a roll he'll play yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do no town Pokémon or Harry Potter **

This is my first story I hope you like it. When it starts going I'll keep a log of Harry and anyone else he's travelling with pokemon.

Prologue

Harry stood there confused he had no idea what happened one second he running away from Dudley and his gang next second he was in of a small town he'd never been to before. The roads were all dirt and the houses were relatively small. Standing there Harry never noticed when a man walked up behind him. "Hello their young man." Harry quickly turned around surprised, looking up he noticed it was an old man with light brown hair.

"Err, hello sir." Harry said quietly ducking his head.

"I apologize for startling you. I'm professor Oak and who might you be?"

"Harry, sir" the child said peering up at the old man

"And where are from Harry, you seem a bit lost?"

"I'm from surrey, sir"

"Surrey I don't think I've heard of Surrey before, where is it?" The old man said peering down at him.

"Just outside of London, sir"

"London?"

"London, England"

"I have never heard of this ...England" The raven hair child looked up shocked. He was speechless how could have not heard of England before.

"... but sir a-aren't we in ..." the boy's voice broke at the end not sure what he would do if he wasn't in England. Professor Oak watched unsure what to do it was obvious the young boy didn't know where he was or how he got here. Turning around Oak told the boy to follow him and headed for his lab.

Harry followed the professor not sure what to do he could from the look on his face that they weren't in England. He was worried though because Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would not be happy if they had to come get him. Walking up the hill Harry could see weird creatures they weren't like any animal he'd ever seen before. At the top of the hill was a white building, just as they stepped inside a small pink creature with a tail, and a purple human sized creature that also had a tail popped up.

The professor seemed a bit shocked but he seemed to recognise the small pink thing that kept spinning and saying Mew. "Hello there mew it's nice to meet you. Who is friend?"

The pink thing –Mew just smiled and kept saying Mew, while the purple thing spoke up. "My name is Mewtwo, and we are here because of the creation trio. They have bent time and space to bring him here." That was said with a short jab at Harry. "They have asked that you introduce him to Pokémon. Well that was all we'll be leaving now, Bye." And with that the two disappeared.

Quickly coming out of his the professor looked at boy behind him and smiled. "Well that explains such don't you think." Harry nodded but wasn't really sure it did, I mean come on what are Pokémon, what do they mean they brought him through time and space, and what do they mean he was needed , there were so many question rolling around in his head right now he started to get an headache.

"Well Harry, (1) welcome to the world of Pokémon, my name is Oak people affectionately refer to me as the Pokémon Professor. This world is inhabited far and wide by creatures called Pokémon. For some people Pokémon are pets. Others use them for battling. As for myself I study Pokémon as a profession." Harry nodded still not really getting it. "So |Harry tell me how old are you? And when is your birthday?

"I'm 9 and my birthday is July 31'st" Harry said quietly a bit unsure.

Professor Oak nodded and said "well you'll say with me for the next month and learn about Pokémon and then you'll start your journey"

**That was taken directly from Pokémon Fire Red.**

**I'll try an update every weekend**


	2. Chapter 2

**| know I said this was going to be based more on the game but there will be a lot of mentioning's from the anime.**

**Hello = pokedex**

**Pottermon **

Chapter 1

It had been a month since Harry came to the Pokémon world, and today he has turning 10 and getting his first Pokémon. He still had some reservations about the larger Pokémon, but hoped to get over because he knew there are going to be plenty of large Pokémon on his journey.

Quickly grabbing on the blue turtleneck, black sweater and grey shorts he left out last night, Harry went down stairs for something to eat. Sitting at the table were professor Oak, Tracey- he had met the green haired boy the same day he arrived, and Ms. Ketchum- who he had met the next day. Delilah was the first to see him coming down stairs and wish him a happy birthday. "Happy birthday Sweetie"

"Hey happy birthday Harry!" said Tracey with a grin

"Yes happy birthday my boy." Professor Oak said over his cup of coffee.

Setting out a plate for Harry, Delilah said "come sit I made a few cupcakes for you to take with you"

"Thank you!" The bright smile that lit up his face was impossible to miss. Looking down at Harry Tracey asked if he was excited about starting his journey. "Sure I guess, I mean it will be nice to travel around with Pokémon but I'm not sure what I really want to do. Pokémon are still so new to me and I really do not like being around the larger Pokémon. But I guess I'll find out when I leave." The green eyed boy replied.

The professor sat there pensively wondering what to do about Harry's worry of going on an adventure. "I have an idea Harry since you're a bit worried about going on adventure how about this. You go to Viridian and pick up a package I have waiting for me and see how you like travelling with Pokémon, and if you come back and don't like it, you can stay and help me in the lab, How about it?" Harry thought about it and nodded it would be a good idea to just see how he liked it and from Pallet town to Viridian and back wasn't long just about a day or two.

"Well since you're done with breakfast, just follow me and we'll get your first Pokémon." The boy quickly jumped up following to the professor with Tracey and Delilah right behind him. "Harry today is a very special day in any trainer's life the day when they get their first Pokémon, now normally you would get a pick from the three Kanto starters Bulbasuar, Squirtle, and Charmander. But unfortunately we only have one them left and he's been reserved by someone starting their journey today also." Said the old man as he Pointed to the pokéball and continued.

"So I have these three Pokémon which I have raised from eggs for you to pick from. Slakoth, Trapinch, and Mareep," Oak threw out the respective Pokémon as he called their name. Slakoth was brown sloth Pokémon with two dark brown lines across his back and a weird pink nose. Slakoth's eyes had dark brown circles around them, and he looked like he was about to fall asleep any second.

Trapinch on the other hand was orange Pokémon with an oval head and bug like body. The bottom of Trapinch's stomach was white and eyes looked like a star in the night sky.

And finally Mareep was a blue sheep with two yellow and black patterned horns on the side of its head. Mareep also had a yellow and black patterned tail with an orange ball at the end.

Harry looked over each thoroughly and decided to pick Mareep. After years at the Dursley's Harry just couldn't stand anything lazy, so that ruled out Slakoth. Harry noticed that the Trapinch looked particularly vicious, and he really didn't want to put up with anything hurting him again. So that left Mareep.

"I choose Mareep." Professor Oak nodded, giving Harry Mareep's pokéball and returning the other two Pokémon.

"One more thing you must know Harry none of these Pokémon are from the Kanto region so you won't find anything about them in the Pokedex." said Oak just as the doorbell rang. "Coming!"

Harry turned back to his new Pokémon unsure of what to say. "Hello Mareep I'm Harry. Mareep, Mareep, I don't like that, I'm sure there are hundreds of other Mareeps in the world, you need a nickname. Would you like that?

"Reep" cried the little Mareep with a nod of its head.

"Hmm, what about Lore It's nice name, and this place is a lot like Lore, it's filled with magical creatures of all shapes and sizes. So what do you think? The Pokémon nodded its head with a cry of its name. "Well then from now on you'll be known as Lore."

"That's a lovely name Harry" said Delilah crouching down next to him. The boy jumped he had completely forgotten that Delilah and Tracey were there. Just then professor Oak came back into the room with someone following him; it was brown eyed ginger haired boy. The boy was wearing a dark blue button up with a long light green undershirt. He had brown cargo pants and black and blue shoes. He had a Saturn chain hanging around his neck and a rubix cube accessory hanging by his belt.

The professor picked up the starter and handed it to the boy behind him. "Here you go young man the Squirtle you asked for, and your Pokédex.

"Thanks professor, I can't wait to have my first battle."

Oak's eyes twinkled at this. "if that's the case I have an idea young Harry here is starting his journey today, just like you Zeke. So how about we go out back and you can both have your first battle."

Zeke jumped up excited "sure professor can't wait." Harry nodded a bit unsure about the battling. Oak and Delilah laughed and lead to two boys outside to battle.

Tracey walked forward waving his hand. "Ok then let the battle begin."

"Let's go Squirtle" The pokéball was thrown in to the air, and Squirtle popped out landing on its two feet.

"Let's give it our best shot Lore" The Mareep walked out on to the field from behind her trainer.

"Wait one second Harry, you might need this to find out what moves Lore has." Yelled oak as he walked on to the field and handed harry a piece of paper. "Such an interesting name, Lore." The professor muttered as he walked off the field.

Grabbing his Pokédex Zeke scanned Squirtle to see what moves he could use.

**Squirtle the Tiny Turtle Pokémon when**** it retracts its long neck into its shell, it squirts out water with vigorous force.**** Squirtle's known moves are Tackle and Tail Whip. Squirtle's ability is Torrent.**

Checking the list Harry realised that Lore only had two moves also, Tackle and Growl, and that her ability was static. "Okay let's get started" yelled Zeke from across the field.

"Squirtle use Tackle!" Zeke's Squirtle ran forward straight in to Lore damaging her, but also getting paralyzed in the process.

"Now you Lore tackle the Squirtle." Lore ran right into the Squirtle who was having issues moving due to the paralysis. "Okay use Tackle again Lore" Lore ran in to the Squirtle Tackling him again.

"Tackle it now Squirtle before it can move away" And Squirtle running as fast as it could ran right into Lure.

"Okay Lore let's shake it up a little use Growl" Lore opened her mouth and let out the cutest little growl.

"Squirtle let's use Tail Whip!" but Squirtle was unable to turn around due to its paralysis.

"Come on Lore use Tackle again." Running right in to Squirtle Lore knocked him right on his back.

"Get up Squirtle and use tackle now" running forward Squirtle bashed his and Lore's face to get her.

"He's tired Lore just keeps on using Tackle until he faints." Lore ran forward straight tackling Squirtle twice before he collapsed.

Walking forward Tracey raised his hand signaling the end of the battle. "Squirtle is unable battle; Lore is the winner, the battle goes to Harry!" The raven haired boy stood shocked he had just won his first battle, bending down Harry began stroke Lore's head whispering words of congratulations.

Looking up Harry noticed that Zeke was standing above him, and started feeling a bit worried about what he might do. But to Harry's surprise Zeke just smiled and held out his hand. "That was good a battle...for a pipsqueak." The green eyed boy frowned and stood up by himself not taking Zeke's hand.

Instead of being of offended the ginger grinned at him like they were best friends. "Sorry didn't mean to offend you but you are kinda short. Well it was nice meeting you Harry I'll be going now, bye. Thank you again professor!" the boy yelled as he left.

The stood there in shock wondering if the ginger ok, but he did have a point it was time for him to leave too. "Good job Harry you did so well." Delilah said giving him a hug.

"Yes you did very well my boy."

"Good job, Harry." Shaking his head Harry returned the tired Lore to her pokéball.

"I don't think we did all that good I mean if Squirtle hadn't gotten paralyzed we would have lost. He clearly had the better stats. I mean he had better defence and his attacks did more damage than ours, we only won by luck." Harry was really beginning to think everyone in the Pokémon world was weird it just wasn't natural to be that nice; no one had been nice to him before.

"Yes but most battles between new trainers are like that so I think you did very well." The professor replied not noticing the uncomfortable look on Harry's face. "Well then it's about time you left don't you think, get a good start on the day."

Nodding Harry ran inside to the bag he was using, it was a blue backpack with a mew figure attached, it once belonged to Gary Oak. Everything he was wearing minus the once belonged to either Ash Ketchum, or Gary Oak, it seemed no matter what world he was in he was stuck wearing hand-me-downs.

Right when he was about to leave Delilah came back into the room with the cupcakes she had baked for his birthday. Smiling wide Harry gave her big thanks for the cupcakes and left. "Bye I'll see you all later. Thank you"

_** R&R **_

**Harry's team:**

**Mareep-Lore**

**Lvl: 6**

**Moves: Tackle**

**Growl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thinking back on what I'm writing there is going to be a lot of things taken from the here's the next chapter remember to review.**

_Hello=notes_

* * *

** Pottermon**

**Chapter 3**

Looking around at flock of Pidgeys, Pidgeottos, and Pidgeots, and the flock of Spearows and Fearow, Harry couldn't help think that he just wasn't ready for this. He had just been introduced to the world of Pokémon a month ago, and he was just expected to accept all these creatures he had never seen much less heard of in his life.

Shaking his head Harry grabbed Lore's pokéball because, really the whole reason for going to Viridian was to see if he liked traveling with Pokémon. "Come on out, Lore." Lore jumped out of the pokéball with a flash of light, and cry of her name. Bending Harry patted her head and said "Hey Lore let's go."

He had been to Viridian once before with Delila, the path there was well travelled and easy to follow. There were herds of Rattatas all over and he had to be careful not to step on one. Not too far from Pallet there was a man giving out potions to promote the pokémart. "(1) Hi I work at the pokémart; it's a part of a convenient chain selling all sorts of items. Please visit us in Viridian city. I know, I'll give you a potion here you go!"

"Thank you, goodbye." Continuing on Harry and Lore had few battles with wild Pokémon and Lore was clearly becoming stronger. It wasn't long until they reached Viridian, there wasn't much to do here but most people from Pallet did all their shopping here. The city had a gym but the gym leader was pretty much never there, but from what he had heard the gym leader was very strong.

Stopping by the Pokémon center Harry made sure that lore was healed up before going to pick up Oak's package. Looking up at the ledge above the pokémart Harry noticed that a man was looking inside the gym deciding that after he picked up the package he would see if the gym leader was there it would be nice to see a real gym battle. "Hey you're the one professor Oak sent to pick up his package right?" Harry nodded handing the man the order slip. "Okay here you go, have a nice day."

Walking up the path to gym he was stopped by a drunken old man, claiming that he was walking on private property. Harry knew this was a lie because this was the only path to Viridian forest. A woman came running out the house after the old man. "(2) Oh, grandpa! Don't be so mean!" turning to Harry she said "I'm so sorry. He hasn't had his coffee yet." The woman then shepherded the old man inside the house.

"Come on, Lore. That was just disgusting a drunk old man walking outside causing all sorts of trouble and the lying straight to my face. The old was clearly drunk, could smell it on him, was lying down in the middle of the road and, couldn't walk straight to save his life. Well either way we're at the gym let's check it out." Walking up to the gym Harry realised that the gym leader still wasn't there. Looking up he realised that the sun was going down; Harry decided to stay at the Pokémon center. "Let's go Lore this was just a waste of time." Shaking his head Harry walked up to the ledge and jumped off.

Waking up the next morning Harry realised that Lore was now sleeping on his stomach, while he had fallen asleep at his foot last night. "Wake up Lore it's time to go; grabbing his clothes Harry went to the bathroom to get ready. Remembering that the Pokémon center offered free breakfast the boy went down stairs for some breakfast. Setting out today was a bit easier than yesterday, because he now knew that as long as he didn't bother the Pokémon they didn't bother him. The closer he got to Pallet the more lost in his thoughts he got, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to travel with Pokémon. Travelling with Lore wasn't bad but, he didn't feel like he did anything, Lore did all the hard work he just told her what to do. Still lost in thoughts Harry didn't notice the herd of Rattatas in front of him, walking forward Harry stepped on one of them, and just like that all the Rattatas looked ready to attack him.

Trying to apologize got him nowhere; they just kept trying to tackle him. Seeing he had no choice Harry had Lore battle them. "Lore use tackle." |Lore managed to hit two of them but there were just so many of them it didn't make any real difference. "Keep it up Lore we have to get out of here." Lore kept tacking but she was starting tire. "Ok now Lore use growl." As she growled a spark of lightning jumped off her and knocked out some of the Rattatas. Stuffing his hand in his pocket Harry pulled out the notes of all the moves Lore could learn.

_Growl_

_Tackle_

_Thunder shock..._

"Lore that's awesome you just learned thunder shock. Ok use thunder shock again."Lightning flew out of Lore's fur knocking out a couple more Rattatas. "Ok Lore keep it up we're winning." A few more thunder shocks and all the Rattatas were done for. Returning Lore to her pokéball Harry ran back to Pallet town before any of the Rattatas could wakeup.

* * *

**(1)Was taken from the game**

**(1)Was taken from the game**

**Harry's team**

**Species: Mareep**

**Nickname: Lore**

**Moves: Tackle**

**Growl**

**Thunder Shock**


End file.
